Feelings
by KuroKatsu
Summary: A story about a girl who never had any friends before moving to Nanamori School, where she met and befriended with Kyouko, Yui and everyone else in Yuru Yuri!


Hi guys. This is the first time I dared to write a fanfiction! So please forgive me if there're grammar errors, since i'm not really good at it.

So please enjoy this fanfiction and please review if you want me to change anything

Note: a little bit ayano x kyouko

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuru Yuri. It belongs to Namori

* * *

 **"The battle rages on. It's getting more intenisfy as time goes by. But it seems that nobody will surrender. Just until then…."**

\- Kyouko, I don't know that you read shounen manga sometimes. – Yui said as she looked at her friend, who was lying on the floor reading a shounen manga

\- Not actually though – Kyouko exclaimed – A friend of mine suggested this to me. She said that the author of this story is a girl who is the same age as ours. So that's why I read it. But this one is quite good!

Yui looked at the manga's cover. It was named "The Battle for Freedom" by a certain Hamano Kirinchi. The art was good and it seemed that this book was rather new. Suddenly an image of a body-builder girl appeared in Yui's mind, which made her regreted having imagined it. Noticed a strange look on her friend's face, Chinatsu asked worringly:

\- Senpai, is there something wrong? Is the tea not good enough?

\- No, it…is nothing…. The tea is awesome like always – Yui smiled a pale smile

\- Really? – Chinatsu cheered and hugged Yui – Senpai! I'm so happy!

\- Hey! Yui's mine! – Kyouko stopped reading the manga to get to hug Yui.

While everyone was fighting, Akari – who just went out to buy some ice-creams – stood still at the door, watching the fight:

\- Hey….I'm back…Did you guys forget about me?

Yui, Kyouko and Chinatsu stopped. They all looked at Akari and suddenly realized something:

\- Oh yeah! We forgot that you went out to buy ice-creams! Sorry Akari!

\- Why does this keep happening to me…? – Akari cried

After that Akari gave her friends the ice-creams and they all ate them happily. Another day at their Amusment Club passes by…

The next day….

"Ring ring ring!" sounded the alarm clock

\- What time is it…? – A sleepy blondie reaches for the alarm clock – It's only 7? Well I guess I have to get up now or else…don't want to be late on the first day…

As she got up from her bed, she found a note next to the alarm clock. It said:

" Dear Rin-chan,

Now that this is your home now, I won't be coming back here so take good care of it for me ok? And btw, everything you need for school is on your table, since when you finished moving your stuffs yesterday and you dozed off, your mom told me to prepare them for you. Remember to get to school before 8am or you will be in great trouble!

The best cousin you've ever had"

\- I'm no child you know? – Rin said as she put the note on the bedside table – But he sure is the best cousin I've ever had though…

After that, she got to her table to see another note with only one sentence: "Your neighbor next door is in the same school with yours so if you happen to see her, go to school with her." Rin put the note away then got prepared. She tied her hair into a nice ponytail, with bangs covering the left side of her forehead and two locks reaching her shoulders When she finished preparing for school, it was already 7:30. She got her bread, took her bag then headed out for school. As she finished locking the door, she saw a girl in the same uniform as hers. The dark-haired girl looked at her with surprise. Then she greeted Rin:

\- You're the one who moved here yesterday right? It seems that we're in the same school. I'm Funami Yui. Nice to meet you.

\- H..hi…Nice to meet you too…I'm….Hamano Rin….- Rin awkardly replied

Yui looked at Rin with curiosity, wondering why the blondie is so shy. Yui tried to be friendly so smiled at Rin while offering to go to school together. Rin flinched for a few seconds then awkardly agreed. On their way school, there was only silence. Just as Yui was about to ask Rin about her class, a familiar blondie rushed over to hug her. But it seemed like this happens everyday so Yui dodged it and angrily said:

\- Kyouko, can you please not be so crazy? You might scare her!

\- Heh? Who? – Kyouko got up on her feet and looked around – Ah, you mean the girl hiding behind you? Hi there, I'm everyone's idol Toshinou Kyouko!

Kyouko posed her "sexy poses" while she introduced herself. Yui hit Kyouko in the head and told Rin not to believe what Kyouko said earlier. Rin quietly nodded and continued to watch Yui and Kyouko's daily fight. Then she chuckled a bit. Kyouko – having noticed Rin's chuckle – turned to Yui and proudly nodded:

\- Yui, you've got better at being a tsukkomi. Good job my apprentice.

\- What do you mean by that? – Yui didn't get what Kyouko said

\- We made Rin chuckled! – Kyouko proudly said as she looked at Rin

And then they both turned to Rin. She was blushing so much that you can see smoke from her head. Kyouko colled Rin, only to make her blushed harder:

\- Oh don't be shy! When you are with the amazing Toshinou Kyouko, there's nothing to be shy about!

\- O…okay… - Rin have calmed down a little bit - …by the way….which class are you guys in..?

\- We're in class 2-5 – Yui replied while trying to kick Kyouko away – Which class are you in, Hamano-san?

Rin didn't say anything. She open the note that her cousin left on her table. It only said that Rin is in grade 2. Yui and Kyouko both looked at the note

-So you're the same grade as ours. I'll guide you to the teachers' room then

Rin nodded and said thank quietly that anyone can hardly hear that. After that Yui and Kyouko took Rin to meet the head teacher and headed back to class. When they got into the classroom, a white-haired girl greeted them with a warm smile:

\- Toshinou-san, Funami-san, good morning! Did you guys go to school together?

\- Good morning to you to Ikeda-san – Yui replied – I met Kyouko on my way school.

\- Good morning Chitose! – Kyouko happily bounced around - Where is Ayano?

Just as Kyouko had just mentioned Ayano then she bursted in with her usual "greet"

\- Toshinou Kyouko! Did you remember to bring the printout today?

\- Ah. I forgot about it. I left it on the club's table yesterday – Kyouko replied without hesitance

Just as Ayano was about to scold Kyouko for forgeting the printout all the time then the teacher came in so they all had to get back to their seats.

\- Stand up!

\- Good morning teacher!

\- Okay. Sit down now class. – The whole class sit down – Our class will have a new student today. Please come in now Hamano-san.

The door slided open. Rin walked in and bowed down. Then she started introducing herself:

\- I'm Hamano Rin….I'll be studying here…from now on… Nice to meet everyone…

\- She had just moved in here so everyone please be nice to her! – The teacher explained while everyone all agreed – Hamano-san, please sit at the table next to Toshinou-san.

The teacher pointed at the unoccupied table next to Kyouko – who was waving at Rin – and said that she can now go there. After the class have settled, class started.

* * *

How do you think? What should i need to improve? Please tell me about it!

Thanks for your support :)


End file.
